Streams
Streams happen and there are people there, they are good. Streams happen on Tuesday, Thursdays and Saturdays and are good. there is nothing wrong with them. Tuesday Streams (GREEN_STREAM) The Green Stream is the testing ground for all the new gadgets and gizmos that the goblin has hoarded over the weekend. These streams involve the use of a green screen, suit, tape and pants to summon the goblin. Metrognome sometimes shows up but otherwise it's only the goblin, scared and alone. Send money. Thursday Streams (Metro Et Al.) This stream stars Metronome49 which goes without saying as he is the star of the show. These streams also include specially picked boys from the discord WHICH COULD BE YOU. sometimes if Deacon is in the mood he will open up the discord and let any old bum slip in WHICH WOULD BE YOU. Games played on thursday are typically free and multiplayer but sometimes are low price. Saturday Streams ( DND/ Pretend Men ) Some nerds join our hero Metronome as they cunningly make their way through a twisted horror-scape created by the despicable dungeon master T O M M Y !. Dnd,being dungeons and dragons, is played on Roll20 and stars a whole host of characters including Wa Chuwan - Metronome49 Wacuwan is a monk whom trained at the leaf temple, not to seek spiritual fulfillment but to learn some sick fighting moves. Formally a street urchin the unrefined mannerisms of the young firebrand did not jive well with the temple's masters and in a fit of rage knocked over a brazier onto a pile of dried leaves and vines used to construct the temple starting a great fire which killed hundreds of the monks and burned down adjacent buildings and farms. Since the event Wacuwan has kept this secret hidden deep inside of himself although it seems to manifest in bouts of pyromania. Tripp Dickson - Devon Dialy Tripp is a rouge who started life as a farmer. Tripp is a boring human whose mood seems to change on a whim. Tripp is generally friendly and has made many allies from being good-natured. Tripp lost his farm in the very fire started by Wacuwan but elected to save people from the fire rather than save his livlihood, Wacuwan knows this and is the reason he follows tripp, as a way to redeem himself . Tripp is unaware of Wacuwan's secret. Bork da Ork - Bind All Bork is a half ork. Bork started the adventure after leaving his pirate ship so he may follow Tripp and the gang around instead. Bork is incredibly powerful in battle and has used his ranged attacks so effectively that he has caused holes both in the space time continuum and the plot. Bork is seemingly uncaring and stubborn but this may be born from his stupidity rather than greed or laziness. Bork also has a large hammer he has used to turn many wolves and goblins into a fine paste. Bork is not unfriendly however, he takes delight in making those he considers friends happy and is fiercely loyal.His catchphrase is "it is pretty warm in here" Fidzwidget - Mean Man in Meneyay Fidzwidget is a young gnome of the age of 50, he was found in a chest by the other party members and agreed to travel with them in his endless pursuit to find his father whom disappeared. Fidzwidget is a bard whose speciality is juggling but he is also a master of fire magic which impresses wacuwan to the point of ejactulation. Others The Cube- The cube hold the souls of many adventurers whom are played by friends of the stream such as well only games john so far but he's pretty cool right? Izen - Da Bad Mam Snowfando- The best character in the series, voiced by Tommy (Reindeerflo) but whose actions are determined by all, he is the adoptive son of Fidzwidget and has an ice orb in his head. he is also a snowman with 2 balls for a body and a crown of stones. Conspicuous Rock - Ignore the rock. There is nothing there. Please. Corcorchorial Barbashar - Runs an encampment. Probably shouldn't be trusted. Can control the enviroment around him and uses this to keep his camp temperate in the cold north of the dwarven territories. He also smokes a pipe and dresses rather wizardly.